The Forgotten Warrior: Rise of the Forgotten
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: One name. It defines who you are. It places a title to you. It IS you. But what if you don't know what it is? What if your name was forgotten? Just like the rest. Names are always forgotten, eventually. All but one. The Forgotten Warrior. Perseus Jackson. A revision of my first series "Unexpected". Genre 3: Suspense.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

There are many kinds of powers. Sometimes it is misunderstood with people either fearing it or destroying for mere revenge, or gain. At other times, however, it is hidden away, only leaking through at the oddest times. Sometimes it is given to the few that hide it within themselves but at the same time, it shines out, demanding to be known. In the light of her eyes, in the brightness of his smile. Or even in the kindness of a small act. In the beauty of life or the warmth of a reassuring smile.

Most of the time, however, it resides in the sky, the earth or the sea. That, my friends, is Chaos. He was sometimes known as Terra, or Order, or a lot of other names that I do not wish to bore you with.

But a new power was rising, the most evil of all. Some say it is Earth herself; others blame it on the devil. That is true, but he is known by many names. One of the least known identities though, is Void.

However, Void can only act when someone uses power for selfish gain. So, we ourselves can take the blame as well. Void uses beings who are weak minded— Gaea, titans, primordials, petty thieves, murderers, sinners. It does not matter, for wickedness is slowly taking over the world.

But Chaos will rise, with his favored warrior. With the few that are still kind and just, he will take a stand for what is right. The most ancient powers of all, he must draw from. The earth, the sea, the sky. He will take strength in the kindness of strangers, the love of family, and the selfless acts.

But will disorder raze harmony?

No one knows, but the time has come. Humanity rests on the shoulders of one man. The Forgotten Warrior was going home... and he _must_ reunite with the ones he loves.

Or else the world will fall to discord and humanity will be no longer.

* * *

Chaos turned to him, his eyes sad and worried. "You need to go to Earth." He stated clearly and Torrent's eyes widened with shock. "I never told you this before, but it's been foretold that you would go back since the dawn of time."

Torrent closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "You never told me this before because…?"

"You've always had a temper; I didn't want to anger you even more."

Torrent raised an eyebrow, wondering where the logic of that was. Wouldn't he have wanted to tell him before when he did not have the power? "…very well then." He finally sighed. Chaos smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Good luck."

* * *

Torrent walked down the halls, watching in no small amount of amusement as his warriors panicked around, obviously drawing lots on who would tell him that they would be going down to Earth. He had been angry at that, oh yes, but now, he only wanted to laugh hysterically. It was like one big game, and a game that he now hated. He already knew that he was going to Earth, of course, but they didn't. So he just watched them.

"You knew that something like this would happen eventually." A soft, whimsical voice informed him almost bluntly. Torrent shrugged; slightly surprised that she was here. He had never seen her out of the room only once before.

"I knew Void would rise, Athena, but I never expected that I would have to go back to Earth one day." He informed her sourly. Athena rolled stormy eyes and crossed her arms, her hair turning back to its original blond. Torrent swallowed, she looked a lot like Annabeth. "I just wish he had told me before."

Athena huffed softly and Torrent looked at her in confusion. "Tell me, would you have agreed to go before now?" Torrent pursed his lips, and then he shook his head reluctantly and she nodded. Athena was one smart lady. "I figured as such. It really makes sense that he wouldn't tell you until now, then doesn't it?" Torrent nodded slightly, obviously not able to find a fault in her logic, and she smiled at him wryly.

"…has it changed much?" he asked, his voice suddenly strangely vulnerable. She looked at him, her eyes full of motherly concern, and she nodded.

"It has changed a lot. But the people will always be the same in an ever changing world." She responded wisely. Torrent looked out over the mountains and Athena sighed. "You have grown to be strong, Perseus. I am proud to have watched you over the last couple thousand years. But in the trials ahead, you will need every bit of your strength and courage with you to defeat the darkness that has corroded peoples' hearts." She warned him, her voice wise and he looked over at her, his eyes wide. She smiled at him wryly. "You have goodness in your heart that has been tested time and time again. You've stumbled and you have fallen, but you've always gotten back up. I once said that your loyalty will destroy everything…" Torrent looked away, his eyes growing stormy as bad memories resurfaced.

"…but now I am saying that your loyalty will be the salvation that we need." He looked at her, his eyes wide. "You've proven your wisdom so many times as well as your loyalty that even the rest of the council can't argue against you anymore." She smirked wryly at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You are the Forgotten Warrior, Perseus that is probably, by far, the most impressive title that there is, even if you may not understand what it means completely. You are the Last Hope, but your name will never be Torrent. It has been, and always will be, Perseus Jackson, because that is who you are." She ended her speech, her eyes burning flames and Torrent gaped at her slightly, then he bowed his head.

"I never forgot it either, Athena," he admitted quietly and she stared at him in surprise. "I've always known that Torrent is just a title, but I am not sure if Perseus Jackson is my name…" he raised his head and smiled a little sadly at her. "Just… thank you for reminding me of that."

He turned and met his panicking warriors, restoring order quickly and easily. Athena finally chuckled and nodded her eyes proud. "I wouldn't be prouder if you were my son…" she whispered almost to herself, but he seemed to hear it because he looked up and smiled briefly at her.

Then all six of them disappeared into the portal to start the new age.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Because I'm a masochist and even though I finished writing the whole series, I'm not happy with it yet so... REVISION! *Facepalm* Anyways, it'll probably be around 30-40 chapters long, but don't believe me for a second. I'm very bad at estimating. Well, enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Reyna's PoV_

Here I am again, playing War Games, or as the Greeks call it, capture the flag. Personally, I think capture the flag is a better name for it, but don't tell Percy I said that. Oh yes, you're wondering why I'm playing capture the flag? Lupa decided that Percy and I could for once.

I was guarding our flag. I didn't want to know who the Greeks had sent out, hopefully not Percy though. He was scary in battle.

I heard a low chuckle and I spun around and saw…

"Leo." I glared at him.

"Hi _Regina _and why would Percy be scary in battle?" The Latino asked.

"Valdez, you just said queen in Latin." I said, ignoring his question.

"I know, Jason and Percy gave us Torture Sessions- err, lessons on it. Only Annabeth was the only one who couldn't seem to get it right."

I stared at him in shock. "_Annabeth? _I'm surprised."

"You look it Reyna." He smirked at me. "Besides, I'm a man of many surprises." I snorted at that.

"You? Besides, you're still only… How old are you?" I said in disbelief.

"Fifteen, sixteen in November." Then added as an afterthought. "Besides, I wouldn't say _Rex _now would I? And you're defiantly not an _Agricola _now are you?" I glared at him, although not as hard as I usually would.

"Well Flame Boy, I'm not a king or a farmer am I?" I asked, smirking back at him and taking a step unconsciously forward.

"Flame Boy? That's a first Warrior Girl." He took a step forward as well.

"Warrior Girl? That's the best you can do? Ah well, I'll need to give you lessons on taunts Leo." Our noses were almost touching.

"Well, it _was _the first thing that came to my mind Reyna." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "And I think I do pretty well on the taunts, not as good as Percy mind you, he's got more enemies than I can count." By now our noses were touching.

"That I can believe." I snorted, then smiled evilly and pulled out my dagger.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Didn't Annabeth tell you Flame Boy? Never let you're guard down." I said holding the dagger at his throat.

"Might have happened once or twice." He said, and instantly there was a dagger holding my dagger away from his neck. "Besides, it seems like you let your guard down as well Warrior Girl."

I glared at Leo, slashed at him. He dodged.

"You're on Flame Boy." I said smirking.

"Okay Warrior Girl." He replied and we went into action.

I dodged, hacked, slashed like a Greek (Strange), thrust, parried, dodged again. I slashed at Leo and he parried my strike. Whenever he thrust I ducked. By now, I was dancing around his flames and he was dancing my knife.

"Sorry." I grunted when I cut his cheek.

"Don't be." He replied, then he spun around and before I knew it, his knife was at my throat and his arm was around my waist.

"Valdez let me go." I said, trying to glare at him but couldn't look into his eyes as his arm was holding me still.

"Oh so now we're on Last names?" Leo said, his breath tickling my ear.

"No Leo," I said exasperated, "I'm only threatening you to let me go."

"No way, you'd murder me alive." He said I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"If you don't let go of me in five I will first boil you in your own sweat, then I'll bury you alive, then I'll release my bunny rabbits." I said calmly, in truth I didn't want him to let go of me.

"Rabbits? Seriously, what's up what the rabbits?" He said in confusion.

"I found out the hard way that cute, fuzzy, fluffy little bunny rabbits are very, _very, _deadly. See when I was with Circe they kept on eating my Lettuce in my garden. Since then they've been deadly." I replied, shivering slightly.

"So you're afraid of rabbits? Because they ate your garden up." He sounded confused and I twisted around a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Nah, they made Circe mad because they found her Guinea Pigs. That's why they're scary. Well, Circe is the one who's scary really. She went on a killing rampage for hours…" I said, chuckling slightly.

"So… Circe went on a killing rampage because bunnies found her guinea pigs?" Leo asked, blinking.

"Yes Leo," I said, "I still don't know what happened to Mr. Fluffy though…" I added, thinking about the cat that I had had.

"Mr. Fluffy?"

"I was five! Besides, Hylla wanted to name him Puffles." I said defensively and laughing at the same time.

He started to laugh then.

"That S-Sounds (Laugh) like S-Something (Laugh) Hazel would (Laugh) do." He said his laughing was starting to die down slightly.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I suddenly got an idea to get rid of his knife, or at least get him to lower his guard so I leaned in.

He leaned in as well and I realized that our lips were a millimeter apart.

I closed the gap.

I dropped my dagger and wrapped my arms around Leo's neck while Leo's other hand dropped his dagger and he placed his hand on the back of my head and he gently pulled me up while I pulled him down and deepened the kiss, fireworks exploding in my brain.

P_iper's POV_

I turned to the two boys both of whom were staring in shock at Reyna and Leo, well at least one was staring at them in pure shock. Percy was watching them in shock _and _disbelief.

"Jason." I said smirking, "You owe me ten drachmas."


End file.
